A Day at the White House
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: America visits the President at the white house and Tony has a tea party with the First Daughters. He is reluctant to leave the meeting with America, but he does and has to struggle through playtime. But what happens when America goes to pick him up?


"Hurry, Tony!" America yelled as he ran up the White House stairs. "We're going to be more late than usual! My bosses may expect me to be five or ten minutes late but I am never later than that!" America looked at his watch, causing him to almost miss a step. "We're almost more than 10 minutes late, Tony!"

The alien was shuffling his feet and wondering whether the America realized that he didn't actually need to be at the meeting. He could just go on without him.

"Tony!" America yelled from the top of the staircase.

"Shut up!" Tony yelled back, picking up his pace.

"Look Tony!" America shoved his watch in the alien's face. "Nine minutes late!"

"Isn't the Oval Office on the first floor?" Tony yawned.

America grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him forward, nearly running. He rolled his eyes, "No on actually works in the Oval Office anymore, Tony! If I remember correctly, the last of my bosses to work there was JFK. We're meeting in the treaty room!"

America stopped suddenly in front of a door, straightening his tie and buttoning his jacket. He looked at his watch. "Perfect," he smiled, looking down at Tony. "Do you want to knock or should I?"

Tony stepped forward and knocked. It was easier than telling America that he could do it. Who knows what argument may have ensued.

"Hello!" President Obama smiled and held out a hand toward America. "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice." He stepped aside and motioned for America to enter the room.

For a few seconds, the President and America stood awkwardly. America usually waited for his bosses to sit before he sat himself. England told him that his bosses would treat him more seriously if he did that.

"Please, please, sit," Obama said. He waited for America to take a seat before he sat, causing America to become suspicious.

"It was nice of you to invite me, Mr. Obama," America started.

"Please, call me Barack."

America was more than a little suspicious. His bosses never allowed him to call them by their first name.

"Okay, Barack," America said slowly. "Why did you call me hear today?"

The President started to speak but he stopped himself when he noticed Tony standing behind America. "Hello...sir?" he held out a hand. "And you are?"

"This is Tony," America answered, wondering how his boss had never met Tony before. Tony came with him to all of his meetings. Suddenly, America realized that this was the first time he had met this boss in person. He had spoken to President Obama many times over the phone and twice in video conference, but the two had never actually met in person, not since the inaugural speech. They had a meet and greet and from then on out, President Obama sent America all of his work to his home office. America hadn't stepped foot in his White House office since-

"America?" President Obama knocked America out of his reverie. He had obviously been trying to get America's attention for quite a few minutes. He almost looked scared.

America looked over at Tony who looked steaming mad. "What's the matter, Tony?"

"HE WANTS ME TO LEAVE!" Tony screamed. "THIS, THIS..."

"Tony," America mumbled, "this is my boss and I don't think it would be a good idea to call him a bad name."

The President looked over at America. "What I have to talk to you about is something that has to remain completely confidential. We can't open this up to any risks and I think that Tony may be a..."

"Well what is there for Tony to do?"

"He can go spend the day with my daughters, Malia and Sasha."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he kicked me out that..."<p>

"Look Malia!" Sasha yelled to her older sister. "It's adorable!"

"I am not an _it_, you little..." Tony stopped himself. America had practically got down on his knees and begged him to not curse in front of the First Daughters. Tony gritted his teeth. "Hello," he extended his hand. "My name is Tony."

Sasha squealed. "You know what would be a fun game to play with you?"

"What is that?" Tony asked.

"Tea party!" She grabbed Tony's hand and pulled Tony down the hall, her sister following closely behind them.

"And this is my room," Sasha announced, opening a door to what was, in Tony's opinion, the most girl-like room in all of America. Towards the back of the room was a small children's table and four little chairs. "Show Tony to his seat, Malia! I'll go get all of our stuff!"

Malia smiled at Tony. "She's a little excited," she said, pulling out a chair for Tony to sit in.

"Now we can get this party started!" Sasha said, returning with an armload of tea cups and other props. She set the teapot, cups, and saucers on the table, setting it all up like a "proper tea party." When she was finished she studied Tony closely. "You know, I have the _perfect _hat for you!"

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you were able to stop by one such short notice, America," President Obama shook his head. "I'll have to remember to invite you out here more often."<p>

"Thank you so much, sir," America smiled. "It's no problem coming out here. I used to do it almost every day. It's just part of the job."

"I'll remember that. Sasha's room is this way." President Obama walked him down the hall and knocked on the door. "Sasha?" he asked opening it.

"Hello, daddy!" Sasha said in a high voice. "Welcome to the Tea Party of Very Fancy Ladies."

"Hello, sweetie," President Obama smiled.

"Tony," America said, "It's time to go." Tony turned to look at America. He had on a blue hat with a flower on it. "Tony?" America asked.

"Don't you get it!" Tony yelled. "Can't you see the hat! I am. MRS. NESBITT!"

Everyone stared at Tony wide-eyed for a few minutes. Tony glared at America for a few minutes before America silently backed out of the room, letting Tony finish his game.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Wonderful Toy Story ending, no? I don't really know what this is. It's random drabble that came about while I was chilling at Dyslexic-Carmie's house. It's a mess really. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


End file.
